A pillow case is a covering to encase a pillow to prevent soiling of the pillow. Pillow cases are widely used in the medical field due the large use of pillows to comfort patients. One type of pillow case that is being used currently is of a disposable variety. Current disposable pillow cases are usually made using a paper material and find wide use in examining rooms. These disposable pillow cases are disposed of immediately after each patient use and replaced with a new pillow case for the next patient. This type of use in examining rooms requires additional space in each room to store the disposable pillow cases. There is also a time factor, whereby the staff of a medical facility must find the disposable pillow cases, remove one and move it to the examining table or chair and then place a pillow in it.
It is an object of the present invention to provide disposable pillow cases with removable sheets that can be stored with the pillow on the examining table or chair in a convenient manner to reduce storage space needed and the time factor involved in changing a pillow case.